Mistaken Identity
by MidnightShadow07
Summary: One-shot "The third man that looked identical to Jack, his eyes trained on him, as was his own bow, his facial expression a hard stone look. Although the other man wore a blue shirt and khakis, he really was his doppelganger and he hoped to all that this isn't part of his future, as he knew it wasn't his past."


**A/N: This is based off the teaser trailer for the third episode of Arrow with Malcolm Merlyn pointing his bow and arrow at, I'm assuming, Oliver. This is what popped into my head. Please review and let me know if you guys like it or not. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of these characters. They belong to their respective creators.**

**Mistaken Identity**

He forgot how much running was involved when it came to hanging out with the Doctor. _**He**_ didn't even run this much with his own team! Or maybe he did, but being with the Doctor was just more dangerous. He _**is**_ the Doctor, after all. Captain Jack Harkness pushed his legs further, nearing the green-scaled alien that he, the Doctor, and Lisa were trying to help. However, as soon as they were nearing a large house at the edge of town when suddenly an arrow whizzed by the both of them.

Not knowing what was going on, Jack merely continued to push further, the person firing arrows yelling at him to stop and calling him a name that wasn't his. Jack noticed when he was close enough to tackle the alien, he quickly pressed a few numbers on his vortex manipulator before tackling the alien without a second thought. But he cried out when the alien suddenly disappeared, Jack falling through the balcony doors, groaning. Slowly he stood up, dusting off the broken wood chips and broken glass from his clothes, cracking his back in the process. Sighing tiredly, he looked up and froze, holding up his hands to show he was unarmed. Jack didn't look at the four men, only the two holding bows–a first for him–and a gun pointed at him.

"Oh, hi." Jack grinned his charming grin of his at the three men that followed after him, nodding to the broken doors. "Sorry about the doors."

"Holy crap, there's _**two**_ of them?" the African American man with the gun said both terrified and disbelief.

"How the hell can there be two of them?" the younger looking man questioned with disbelief.

Frowning, Jack noticed the three men looking between him and the fourth man. Curious, Jack turned to his left to look at him and was taken aback, his eyes widening slightly. The third man that looked _**identical**_ to Jack, his eyes trained on him, as was his own bow, his facial expression a hard stone look. Although the other man wore a blue shirt and khakis, he really _**was**_ his doppelganger and he hoped to all that this isn't part of his future, as he knew it wasn't his past.

"Well, I can at least say that I look good in regular clothes." Jack said, grinning as he brought his hands down.

"Making doubles of yourself now, Merlyn?" the second man holding a bow on his right–and trained on his doppelganger–said in a growl.

Jack shuddered, grinning over to him, winking. "Do you growl like that during sex too?"

The man frowned at him, as the African American and the younger man holding the bow tried to hold back their amusement. His doppelganger, however, ignored Jack and snarled at the three men instead, still not looking away from Jack. Despite that they seriously looked the same, there was no way that their personalities matched! Or, perhaps, he was _**exactly**_ like him, the hidden part that no one really sees.

"This is _**your**_ doing, not me!"

"You know, there's some kind of mistake," Jack starts, getting all of their attention once more. "I don't know who _**any**_ of you are! I was merely hunting down a suspect, that's all!"

The group frowned, looking to each other to see if what Jack was saying was actually true. Then by the grace that was only the Doctor, he showed up in all his glory of his brown suit with blue stripes, blue shirt, a brown and blue tie, and white and beige _Converse All-Star_. If Jack was honest with himself, he was actually relieved to see the Doctor. Lisa, a small little thing that loved the adventure the Doctor gave her, stared wide eye at his doppelganger, pushing at the Doctor's arm.

"I know, I know! Stop pushing me!" the Doctor tells her, shaking his head.

Jack watched as the Doctor stares at the doppelganger, letting his sonic screwdriver do the work for him and figure out what exactly was going on. That was when Lisa turned to him suddenly, with a frown, demanded to know what had happened to the alien. Giving her a sheepish look, Jack shrugs, trying to throw her of, but she merely shook her head, staring solely at him with a look that reminded her of the Doctor.

"A completely different parallel universe." the Doctor suddenly said, frowning.

Lisa frowned, turning to the Doctor. "But I thought we couldn't travel to parallel universe because of the fabric of time?"

The Doctor nods, turning to them. "Yes, but this is a _**different**_ parallel universe. For instance, that man there _**is**_ Jack, but he goes by a completely different name _**and**_ has the complete opposite personality then Jack."

Jack frowns, turning to his doppelganger to stare at him more closely. "But I thought in a parallel universe our doppelganger would have a completely different life than what we have or even _**dead**_?"

"Again, this is a _**different**_ parallel universe." the Doctor shook his head, looking from one human to the other. "See, your doppelganger is the villain here. While this man," he nods to the archer who had growled earlier, "Mr. Oliver Queen, is the hero. And his two sidekicks, Mr. John Diggle and Mr. Roy Harper."

Diggle frowns, training his gun at the Doctor now. "Okay, how the hell do you know our name? Who _**are**_ you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can call me the Doctor."

"Doctor of _**what**_, exactly? Physic?" Roy asks, frowning at the situation and wondering where his girlfriend, Thea, was.

The Doctor laughs, "It's just the Doctor."

Lisa clears her throat, leaning slightly to the alien man. "Um, Doctor? How about we just get the hell out of here?"

"Yeah, my vortex manipulator is all set. Just need to press the last number and we'll be in the TARDIS." Jack tells him in a whisper, moving slightly to be closer to the Doctor.

"Very well," he muttered, turning his sonic screwdriver to Jack's vortex manipulator. "There, all set now. Well, it was _**very**_ nice meeting you all. Please, carry on what it was that you were doing, and don't worry. You will _**never**_ see us again."

With that said, Jack pressed the last number and all three unwelcomed visitors disappeared in a blink of an eye, the group of four blinking of what had just happened and what they had seen and heard. Slowly, however, they looked to each other before focusing their weapons on Malcolm Merlyn and vice-versa.

"Now that that little show was over, how about you tell us where Thea is?" Oliver demanded, needing to find his sister first before questioning what it was that he saw…_**if**_ he can make some sense of it that is.

In the TARDIS the group sighs with relief, the Doctor quickly moving around the counsel. "We best start getting back to _**our**_ universe before anything bad could happen and more doppelgangers of us show up." he tells them.

"I'm sorry that I lost the Cytoriana." Jack apologize to the Doctor, truly sorry.

The Doctor smiles, pulling the last lever that took them home, looking over at Jack. "Oh, she's actually here with us. She jumped on to my arm when we were coming to the TARDIS."

Both Jack and Lisa frowned, turning to each other before looking to the Doctor, saying in unison, "Have you truly gone mad, now?"

"_**No**_!" the Doctor tells them, nodding to the left of Jack. "She's a chameleon. She was only hiding because she sensed the danger."

Lisa looked around Jack, who turned his head, and sure enough there was the green-scaled alien, smiling and giving them a wave, the bottom half of her body the same as the TARDIS interior. This only made both Jack and Lisa begin to laugh, not able to believe their luck. First, it was the fact that the three men running after Jack had miss took him for the villain, and the green-scaled alien power was hiding herself in plain sight so as to keep herself safe from the danger that she had sensed.

Oh, what new adventure would the Doctor take them to next?


End file.
